Ryucown
Ryucown is a Garberan general and knight with an air carrier under his command. He has a straight forward and rigidly honest character that allows no compromise, especially with himself. To many in Garbera, he exemplifies the pride and chivalry of a knight. He is an accomplished leader with charisma, talent in swordsmanship, and well versed in military tactics. He has an extremely loyal and dedicated following of troops.【RNM】V.1 Ch.7 - Mirage Kingdom (part 1) He was known for his dauntless courage and was considered a war hero for his distinguished service in the ten years war against Mephius. During that time, it was decided that he would marry the third princess Vileena Owell. Despite his fearless and bold personality on the battlefield, in front of Vilenna he was rather shy and awkward. However, that engagement was dissolved when a peace treaty with Mephius was formed and Vileena was instead going to marry Gil Mephius. 【RNM】V.1 Ch.3 - A New Mask (part 3) Ryucown’s lineage came from a powerful clan of an area that had recently become Garberan territory and, in the generation after his grandfather, had officially become a retainer to the House of Garbera. However, Ryucown’s father lost part of his territory due to a skirmish with an equally strong clan, and his family was forced to practically live the life of commoners. When Ryucown was ten, he served as a knight commanding a single unit. After getting his first military feat at the age of thirteen, and having many more successes up to the age of twenty, they said he was simply not able to get out from his rank as a knight apprentice. This was largely due to the fact the dukes considered him an outside connection.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 3) At twenty two Ryucown was an apprentice knight and a small commander that was part of the Garberean campaign to take Apta. After the fortress was taken the troops fanned out into the surrounding villages to loot. Ryucown happened upon a Garberan soldier that was killed by a ten year old Mephian child. Though the other soldiers demanded the child's life, Ryucown could see the he had been defending his mother from getting assaulted. As a true believed in chivalry, Ryucown could not allow such injustice and he directly killed the Garberean soldiers instead, freeing the child and his mother.【RNM】V.1 Ch.1 - Iron and Blood (part 3) He then kept the child's short sword, with the name Orba inscribed on it, for himself. During the rebellion five years ago a duke named Bateaux, along with several other clans, attacked the Royal Estate and took Jeorg Owell and the then nine year old Vileena Owell hostage. Ryucown was a member of the elite troops that infiltrated the estate and rescued the hostages. As soon as he gave the sign that the hostages were freed, the Garberan army commenced its attack. And, when the defending forces were too busy with the assault, the twenty three year old Ryucown singlehandedly rushed into their midst and personally brought back Bateaux’s severed head. Afterwards, Jeorg Owell wrote a letter commending him and he finally was able to become a knight. Unwilling to except peace with Mephius, Ryucown acted on his own and sent soldiers to interrupt and "rescue" Vileena from the wedding ceremony at Seirin Valley. Though that failed in the end, he occupied Zaim Fortress, near the border of Ende and Garbera. Announcing himself to be the true representative of the Garbera, and that the royal family fully supports him. Claiming that Garbera has lost the pride of a true knight, he called on fellow soldiers to join him at Zaim. Though he left the people in nearby villages alone, he took a unyielding stance with others. He cut off the head of all messengers and conducted a surprise attack with his airship on an advance party marching to recapture the fort. Garbera hesitated to escalate the situation as they feared Ende would act, or announced support for him.【RNM】V.1 Ch.5 - Princess Vileena (part 1) Ryucown, in concert with sympathetic rebels in the Garberan camp, staged a surprise attack on the Mephian forces, but not before spies infiltrate the camp and kidnapped Vileena. After she arrived in Zaim Fortress he a explained to her that his actions were from the good of the kingdom and asks her to support him.【RNM】V.1 Ch.6 - Battle of Zaim Fortress (part 2) He asked her to marry him in order to justify him over throwing the current royal family.【RNM】V.1 Ch.6 - Battle of Zaim Fortress (part 3) However she refuses, saying his way will only tear the country apart. Since she will not help him, Ryucown sees her only as a hindrances and decides to kill her instead, planning on blaming Prince Gil Mephius and uniting the country with the cause of getting revenge for her. However, just as he was going to strike her down Orba intervenes. Ryucown was impressed by Orba's skill with the sword, however he was far more experienced then Orba in dueling and he was able to quickly pick up on his opponents weaknesses. As the more powerful and skilled swordsman, Ryucown was able to push Orba back. After a few more rounds of strikes, Ryucown was able to disarm his opponent and was about to strike him down when Vileena intervened. After grabbing a gun off of a nearby soldier, she demanded that he stop or she would shoot herself in front of the Garbearn troops. Though Ryucown had no problem with her dying, she was an important figurehead to the soldiers and he could not afford her dying in that way. After arguing a bit with Vileena, the gladiator he had been fighting suddenly surprises Ryucown by demanding the return of his sword, revealing that he was the child that Ryucown had saved six years ago.【RNM】V.1 Ch.7 - Mirage Kingdom (part 2) The shock allowed Orba to stand and, just as Ryucown was about to kill him, he was thrown a sword by one of his companions (Shique). Orba and Ryucown then immediately restarted their duel while the Princess escaped in an airship. Angered by is inability to Unable to stop her, Ryucown made a few last, desperate blows. But Orba had learned from his previous mistakes and was able to strike him down. As he lay dying, he again asked for Orba's name.